five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mike Schmidt
Informacje= Mike Schmidt ' to główny bohater gry ''Five Nights at Freddy's. ''Jest stróżem nocnym w ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. ''Gra rozgrywana jest z pierwszej osoby, oczami Mike'a. Pomimo niskich zarobków i niebezpieczeństwa, Mike kontynuuje swoją pracę co noc do końca tygodnia z bliżej nieznanych przyczyn. Pod koniec Nocy 5 Mike otrzymuje czek na 120$. Pod koniec Nocy 6 Mike zarabia o 50 centów więcej. Otrzymuje także list od swojego szefa, w którym ten stwierdził, że "zarobił za trochę nadgodzin". Natomiast po ukończeniu Custom Night, Mike otrzymuje wypowiedzenie. Wygląd Nie ma sposobu na zobaczenie, jak wygląda Mike, gdyż to właśnie jego oczami widzimy całą grę. Możemy tylko zobaczyć jego zęby oraz niebieskie oczy na ekranie końcowym, gdy Mike zostaje wepchnięty w kostium. |-|Ciekawostki= * Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że to Mike występuje w trzeciej części gry. * Mike dostał o 20 centów mniej, niż Jeremy Fitzgerald, mimo, że pracował siedem dni, a nie sześć. * Powody jego zwolnienia to "manipulacja animatronikami", "brak profesjonalizmu" oraz "smród". Uważa się, że wybór poziomu AI podczas Custom Night może być wspomnianą manipulacją. Mike wtedy panikuje i poci się, lub uwalnia płyny ustrojowe. * Data na czeku Mike'a po Nocy 6 to 13 Listopada. ** Data na pierwszym czeku Mike'a w Nocy 5 to 12 Listopada. Jest to najprawdopodobniej piątek, ponieważ często normalny tydzień pracy trwa pięć dni. Rok na czeku jest zasłonięty dwoma literami "x", ale gra ma miejsce w ciągu roku, gdzie 12 Listopada wypada w piątek. Jest to najprawdopodobniej rok 1993. * Mike pracuje tylko za 4$ za godzinę, jest to dokładnie najniższe możliwe wynagrodzenie w USA w 1993 roku. * Na ekranie końcowym gry, jeśli obraz jest rozjaśniony i wzmocniony, można zauważyć, że Mike ma niebieskie oczy. * Czasami Mike podczas halucycacji widzi napisy "'IT'S ME", oraz twarze Freddy'ego i Bonnie'go. Ważne jest to, że Freddy widoczny podczas halucynacji ma niebieskie przekrwione oczy, takiego koloru jak u Mike'a. Być może jest to jego wizja, co się z nim stanie, gdy dopadną go animatroniki. * Nad ogłoszeniem do pracy we Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, można zobaczyć szydzenie i porady od twórcy. Pojawia się to także w Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Ten tekst brzmi następująco: "Bla. Bla. Bla. Bla. Bla. Ta reklama nie ma nic wspólnego z grą. Bla. Bla. Bla. Bla. Bla. Są szanse, że nie będzie go w przyszłości po 3 nocy. Bla. Bla. Yackity Smackity. Bla. Bla. To chyba nie jest najlepszy wybór wakacyjnej pracy, ponieważ najprawdopodobniej nie przetrwasz tygodnia. Polecam pracę jako kasjer, chłopiec-worek lub pracę w magazynie. Są to szanowane miejsca pracy i prawdopodobnie nie zostaniesz zabity w trakcie wykonywania jej. No może. Ale to by było mało prawdopodobne. Bla. Bla". * Gdy puścimy od tyłu piosenkę "London Bridge Is Falling Down" z trailera FNaF 2, możemy usłyszeć słowa "THE KILLER IS OUT, MIKE KILL ALL, THIS IS ENOUGH, MIKE KILL ALL, MIKE KILL ALL, MIKE KILL ALL, THIS IS ENOUGH", przez co niektórzy uważają, że Mike to morderca. *Na fanartach przedstawiany jest jako wysoki, łysy mężczyzna w stroju stróża nocnego. Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's